


Unexpected Benefits Of Having A Fire Drill

by Jeldenil



Series: Unexpected benefits [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, F/F, I don't accept responsibility, Office Supplies, Past Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Smut, Workplace Sex, glass toys, office supplies and how not to use them, or do try, or how to use them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Pansy has a new co-worker. A very distracting co-worker.





	Unexpected Benefits Of Having A Fire Drill

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go out to my wonderful betas, [Lynds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds) and [saphira_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black), who both did an amazing and speedy job of beta'ing this ficlet.

“You’re going to have to deliver those files,” Pansy instructed her pretty co-worker.  
“I’m not,” Daphne said in her most defiant tone, her eyebrows knitted together and her pretty pink lips turned down.  
“It’s an order.” Pansy smiled sweetly at her former classmate, who’d started as her assistant just a week ago, and who’d been driving her crazy ever since. Daphne was everything Pansy was not: purposefully cute, exploiting her feminine traits and adapting to Muggle fashion. This morning she’d come into the office wearing baby blue skinny jeans, of all things, with a pinstripe blouse that was just this side of being see-through. It was entirely too distracting, especially when Daphne chose to sit on top of her desk, displaying the way her jeans stretched around her thighs. 

Pansy was certain Daphne wouldn’t have been so bold had her boss been anyone else but Pansy. Back in school, the petite blonde had always been very careful about staying on the Professors’ good side. But she was comfortable with Pansy- they’d known each other since early childhood after all. She knew Pansy would never take the job away from her. And so Pansy had to endure the sight she was making, and the constant ribbing about Pansy’s paper weight collection.

“I like them because they are pretty,” Pansy insisted.  
“Oh come on, they all look like sex toys.” Daphne laughed, the sound of her laughter like a wind chime, and suddenly Pansy was transported back to Trelawney’s classroom, Daphne’s thigh pressing against her own under the table in a stuffy classroom. Pans had felt hot all of a sudden, and when Daphne laughed about something Theo said, she’d been simultaneously annoyed and very, very confused.

It had been a gateway on her road to self-discovery. Pansy came at least thrice that evening, her fingers rubbing between her legs frantically, her thoughts filled with images of Daphne. Daphne’s smile, the way her neck looked when she tilted her head to peer into her teacup, the soft blond curls tucked behind her ear. The freckles on her fingers, which Pansy wanted to kiss, wanted to take into her mouth. The curve of her breasts under her robes, fuller than Pansy’s own and the envy of both herself and Millicent. 

Of course, she’d been dating Draco at the time, which made the situation a bit complicated. It didn’t do to think of Daphne every time she and Draco made out. It didn’t help that she lost interest in touching Draco very swiftly. He was too hard, too skinny, all pointy angles and nothing soft about him. Pansy’d tried to imagine he was someone else, but it felt wrong, and they broke up shortly afterwards, without talking about it or letting anyone know. Daphne never heard about their break-up from either of them, but Pansy had noticed her looking at her curiously. 

Once, late in the Slytherin girls’ dorm, Daphne had slid into Pansy’s bed because she’d been frightened - the war had changed the school for the worse, really- and Pansy had held her. Her mind had been clouded with guilty desires and wants, nothing she felt she could tell Daphne at the time. And when she felt Daphne’s breath against her neck, her warm fingers relaxing in her own, Pansy’d felt oddly happy. 

But that was then, and this was now, and Pansy was far more secure about what she wanted nowadays. She’d dated and slept with a number of women since Hogwarts, all pretty petite blondes, some witches, some Muggles. And now there was Daphne, back in her life. Back from France, where she’d been living with her Beauxbatons husband, who’d recently died in a freak magical accident. Daphne looked none too unhappy about it. And why would she be? She was richer than ever, more gorgeous than ever, an independent woman who didn’t need to work but did it anyway. Just because she wanted to. 

Oh, how Pansy wanted her.

It was a good thing she knew just exactly what would happen in five minutes from now.  
“Daphne, you need to bring those files to Creature Relations right now. The lift is right there.”  
Pansy made her crossest face, and Daphne rolled her eyes, got off the desk and picked up the substantial stack of files.  
“You’re no fun today.”  
“Oh, just you wait.”

Pansy ogled the other woman when she walked away to summon the lift, her round buttocks moving enticingly in her jeans.  
“You owe me one, Pans,” she said over her shoulder.  
“Yeah, you’ll get a coffee when you’re back. Good girl.”  
Pansy smirked when Daphne gave her the finger and pressed the button to summon the lift. She followed the blinking light with her gaze carefully, waiting for it to reach their floor. Just when it was two floors away, Pansy suddenly ‘remembered’ she had another file in her desk drawer, took it out and followed Daphne in the lift, grabbing a handful of her precious paper weights on her way.

“What do you need those for?” Daphne asked dubiously as she made room for Pansy, pointing at the glass egg shape with emerald inclusions and the rounded glass column with a mist of silver flowers inside.  
“Oh- I think you’ll be able to tell in a minute or so.” Pansy winked. The elevator stopped to let the only other occupant out -a greying wizard from the Wizengamot who gave them a funny look- and it moved further down, only to come to a sudden, crashing halt which made Daphne yelp and drop her files. 

An alarm started blaring and Pansy _Silencio’d_ it with a flick of her wand.  
“What’s happening?” Daphne asked, trying to compose herself, but Pansy could tell she was still a little frightened, and she moved in to lay a steadying hand on Daphne’s shoulder.  
“Fire drill. We’ll be stuck in here for a while. Nothing to worry about.” 

She hadn’t finished speaking as the small room of the elevator filled with the magically enhanced voice of the announcement witch, telling everyone not to panic and exit the Ministry by stairs.  
“Those of you in the lifts will be kept safe with shielding and steadying charms. Please tap the red circle on the doors with your wands once to let us know who you are.”  
Pansy and Daphne tapped the circle.  
“You knew about this, didn’t you, Pans?” Daphne asked indignantly.  
“Of course I did, love. Why did you think I insisted on you taking those files downstairs right away? You and I both know they’re only due in two weeks.”  
Daphne blushed.  
“Then why-”

“I think you know.” Pansy dropped her own file on the floor, sending the bunch into a stack in the corner with a flick of her wrist. “You’ve been driving me steadily crazy over the past week, Daphne. And I suspect you do it on purpose.”  
She stepped in, pushing her body flush against Daphne’s, rolling the glass toys in her hand over Daphne’s hip. Daphne licked her lips, a soft little moan escaping her just before Pansy kissed her, hard and deep.  
“Merlin, I’ve wanted you for decades,” Pansy breathed in Daphne’s mouth in between hot, desperate kisses. Daphne was soft and pliant under her hands, her body warm and responsive. Pansy cupped one of Daphne’s breasts in her hand, the other still pressing the glass ornaments against Daphne’s thighs and buttocks. Daphne had both her hands inside Daphne’s shirt, eager fingers unhooking her bra.  
“Pans, I - I - ahhh,” Daphne moaned, rolling her hips against Pansy’s own.  
“What is it, love?” Pansy rubbed the glass objects over Daphne’s crotch.  
“Are you going to put those _paper weights_ inside me or not?”  
Pansy grinned. “Eager, are you?”  
Instead of a response, Daphne took her hands out of Pansy’s shirt and unbuttoned her skinny jeans, kicking her heels off and shoving her trousers down.“A fire drill only takes so long.”  
Pansy nodded, temporarily speechless. Daphne was gorgeous, and she looked absolutely irresistible with her hair disheveled, her chest heaving -they needed to get rid of her blouse ASAP- her lips swollen and sans trousers. There was a dark spot in her thin, pink panties, indicating just how ready she was for Pansy.  
“Get naked,” Pansy whispered hoarsely. She shrugged out of her own shirt and bra, and pushed her own silk panties down under her skirt. 

“Which one do you want where?” She held out the objects. “Do you want them both for yourself, or one for me?”  
“I want the egg, you take the other one.”  
In awe, Pansy handed her the egg. It wasn’t small, but Daphne handled it with care and obvious knowledge. Not a trace of doubt or fear. She put it against her lips, whispered a spell, and Pansy saw it glow up with warmth, an oily substance coating the tip and dripping down. Pansy mimicked her, and watched as Daphne proceeded to ease the egg inside herself without breaking eye contact.  
“Circe,” Pansy breathed, goosebumps spreading all over her body.“You’re amazing.”

Daphne merely smiled. “Your turn.”  
Pansy swallowed, and hiked up her skirt, letting Daphne watch as she moved the tip of her toy against her clit, and down, down between her labia and inside herself. It wasn’t quite cold, and it wasn’t quite warm either, and Pansy moaned as it filled her, a spell making sure it wouldn’t fall out when she stepped in Daphne’s space again.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” she promised as she grabbed Daphne’s arms and pushed her against the smooth wall of the lift.  
Daphne groaned and wrapped her legs around Pansy’s hips, her full breasts rubbing over Pansy’s small tits. “Do it.”  
Another muttered spell and their toys were linked, and Pansy pushed her hips forward to thrust inside her friend, and when Daphne pushed back, she felt the weight inside herself go deeper. Soon, they were both breathing hard, their kisses becoming frantic as their tempo increased.  
“On the floor-” Daphne panted, “please, Pans, I need your tongue.”  
Pansy let her slide down gently, spreading Daphne’s legs and kissing the inside of her thighs before tasting her. She was wonderful. Sweet and salty, and so, so feminine. She let her tongue slide between Daphne’s labia, and then circled her clit. Daphne let out a loud moan, and Pansy increased the pressure. She slid her hand between her own legs and fingered herself while she brought Daphne off. A few, hard licks, and they were both coming, hard - so hard the floor seemed to move. 

Or maybe it did. 

 

“Shit, fire drill is over,” Pansy realised, getting up and pulling Daphne to a stand. They rushed to get their clothes back on, but there was no time left to remove their paper weights. The doors slid open, and they were down in the reception hall, with about a dozen wizards and witches staring at them and the stack of files on the floor. 

“What are you all looking at?” asked Daphne defiantly when she started to pick up the papers.  
“We only seem to have misplaced our paper weights in the shock from the drill - nothing out of the ordinary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hoped you enjoyed this. It's the first time in years I wrote wlw and I'm eager to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
